


Puberty Blues

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [206]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from the tumblr prompt list, cosmictuesdays asked for Mama McCall, Papa Stilinski, 16 (Shy Kiss)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puberty Blues

He missed the days when magic was something firmly reserved for old reruns of  _I Dream Of Genie_.  He’d take a genie now, to be honest.

He remembered 16 as being a lot more fun than this.  But with the benefits of hindsight, and the knowledge of life beyond puberty, so far his day of being 16 was pretty terrible.  He’d had to get Stiles to call him in sick; no way could he be  _Sheriff_  in short pants.  Stiles was off, with his pack, getting up to goodness knows what, chasing down whoever or  _whatever_  had done this. He’d gotten a text an hour ago.   _Not malicious, but maybe just a vicious sense of humour_.  He’d stared at the winking animated emoji for far too long before carefully putting down the phone without replying.

At least his son was enjoying this.

He’d tried reading the paper, but was too jittery to stay still.  He’d tried playing one of Stiles’ video games, but they were incomprehensible to him at any age, it seemed.

The sound of the kitchen door opening had him leaping off the couch and bounding through the house.  “Have you found it?” he asked, skidding into the kitchen.

“Wow, that’s familiar,” a voice said, higher pitched but still recognizable.

Next to his teenaged mother, Scott grimaced a smile  “So, not just you.  On the plus side, we may be close to a way to fix this.”  They all looked down as Scott’s phone bzzted abruptly.  “Ok, that’s..I…” he looked between his mother and his best friends’ father. “Behave,” he warned with a waggling finger.  Then he was gone, shape already shifting so that by the time he cleared the back fence, he was more wolf than boy.

Next to him, Melissa firmly closed the door.  “So,” she said, grinning with teeth that would make her son’s packmates proud.  “What trouble are we getting up to first.”

He smiled back in awe.  “You are perfect.”

“I know,” she beamed sunnily  Leaning forward and going up on tiptoes, she pecked his cheek. She was blushing as she stepped back.  “Come on, let’s eat all the ice cream while we can.”

Grinning, he followed.


End file.
